Smell
by Lyra Soren
Summary: Who said a sequence of steps could actually bring the rain?
1. Chapter 1

Smell

Tezuka has never appreciated the smell of food, of rain, of a winter day before he met Ryoma. To him the food was meant only to nurture and to give you energy while training during practice. Rain was the most ordered and useful weather phenomenon that ever existed, a winter day was like any other day, but much colder.

Days passed by without having any particular meaning, he would wake up at 6 am, at 7: 30 since is winter. He would skip strain himself during practice on the courts, at home he would do his homework and learning, at times helping his mother.

There were no special moments in his life, other than winning together with his team. His world swirled around tennis. His thoughts were filled with ideas of how to enhance better performances. He knew only one language, and he believed he needed no other. He could motivate his lack of interest for other things by pointing out how important it was to focus on the task before you and leave the rest behind.

It took every courage and determination Ryoma was capable of to move the mountain, to change the course of the river, to make a smile bloom on that stif face and it was worth the challenge.

It happened one day after practice.

They were the only ones that remained in the wasted club room. Tezuka was placing his equipment neatly folded in his locker and is almost ready. Ryoma would not change from her tennis clothes, she is patiently waiting for her boucho to finish dressing. Her patience is running thick, but she knows she wouldn't have to wait any longer. In no time Tezuka was staring at her questioningly.

"Are you going home? Ryoma inquired.

"Aa" Tezuka replied equally confused by what made his kohai ask this pequliar question.

"Ne boucho, can I accompany you?" Ryoma egerly uttered.

"What?" Tezuka was in for a lot of mystery today.

"I think you heard me " Ryoma smirked playfully.

One could say when he is teased and laughed at, and that was exactly what Echizen was doing to him.

"Echizen" Tezuka said edgily.

"You can relax, I said if it was all right to accompany you."

"Oh…" Tezuka could only mutter.

"So, can I ?" Ryoma watched for any significant change in the expressionless traces of Tezuka.

The older teen nodded slowly , while ushering the freshman out to lock the club room.

They walked several miles without any breaking the was trying to be inventive,she listened to her impulses and she acted on the spur of the moment.

"Boucho, did you bring your umbrella with you?" Ryoma almost sang.

Tezuka threw a puzzled glance towards Ryoma. Was she trying to make a conversation? He saw her for the first time in that day, her skirt was not too long, her greenish hair was shining beautifully in the sun and her eyes held a shade of yet there was not a single cloud on the sky.

"I don't think I 'll need one." Tezuka said finally.

Ryoma chuckled a little.

"My mother always told me that a certain combination of steps could bring the rain, if one truly believed in the ritual." Ryoma said wistfully.

Tezuka almost forgot that Ryoma was only twelve years old and still believed in those myths, she could not be convinced otherwise. So he remained silent out of consideration for her.

However, Ryoma was not one to give up that easily on something she believed with all her being.

So out of the blue she took both Tezuka's hands and dragged him in the middle of the street and started dancing gracefully, pulling a hesitant and startled Tezuka along with her.

"Ryoma stop!" Tezuka tried to disentangle himself from her grip. He felt utterly embarrassed and was twice more angrier at himself , because he enjoyed dancing quite much.

The first moment of distress passed and they realized that they actually felt comfortable in each othe's presence. Tezuka was taken aback by the fact that he could move in synchrony with this young girl, he knew everything about her tennis, every serve and volley or one footed split step, yet what amazed him was that he knew close to nothing about the person, about her passions, or how she was outside the courts.

"Eeeh, I didn't know you could dance so well, Tezuka-boucho." Ryoma said teasingly slightly blushing.

"I could say the same thing ." Tezuka admitted as well, a slight flush showing already.

In that moment the rain started. Just as Ryoma said.

They looked at each other and started to laugh. This was a novelty for Tezuka, he would hardly smile and now he felt like showing himself more.

They threw care to the wind and continued dancing for a while longer. They succeeded on bringing forth the rain so there was no need to continue any longer. Still they could not stop. It was as if their footsteps created a special music heard only by them.

"Boucho" Ryoma whispered.

"Aa" Tezuka answered with an equal whisper.

"Can you sense the smell of the rain?" Ryoma asked softly, not slowing down the pace.

The only smell Tezuka felt was the intoxicating grape scent coming from Ryoma, which was quite distracting.

"No, I don't" Tezuaka was a little sad for being such a disappointment.

"It smells of happiness, of freedom, of hope , fulfillment and…love" the young girl uttered the last word almost in a low voice, yet Tezuaka heard her too well, for he stopped right in the middle of the dance and looked straight into her eyes.

She looked away because her eyes would definitely betray her.

Tezuka never thought of his feelings being returned. He secretly fell for his kohai from the first time he saw her. During that faithful match with Arai, he studied her from his window and at first he admired her for her tennis, and after reawakening her ability at Haruno's University court , he could most likely appreciate her beauty, lithe body, her graceful moves during each tennis match.

But he never would have dream of her feeling the same way. And now there in the middle of the rain he was happy to make her his and share her with no one.

He embrace her tight, holding her, protecting her, being her support. And knew he never asked for more.

Ryoma stiffed when she felt Tezuka embrace her, but soon after she realized what that embrace really meant she leaned her head on his chest. Yes, she was sure, his heart was beating a little faster, in union with hers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lure_

_By Lyra Soren_

"Hey guys did you see that?"Momo said quite awestruck.

"Hoi, hoi, they were holding hands just now!" Eiji said jumping up and down.

"Fshh, if they want to tell us they will. Stop minding other's business." Kaido whispered.

"What did you say mamushi?" Momoshiro grabbed the other teen coat collar trying to drag him in the snow.

"Just open your ears, you moron!" Kaido fssh-ed trying to hold his balance on the slippery white.

"Hold on you two!" Oishi was immediately there trying to break them apart. He did not know what Tezuka will do if he sees them. Most certainly assign some laps in this cold. Though, even Tezuka couldn't be this senseless, could he?

"Nya, Oishi they are getting away. Let's follow them!" Eiji said and was about to dash on, if his best friend had't stopped him.

"No Eiji, we musn't, Kaido is right." When they want, they will tell us.

"Ne Fujiko, what do you think?" Eiji said holding onto Oishi like it was a life boat.

"Saa, why don't we bump into them, and just say we were just passing by." Fuji smiled his sinister smile.

"There is 56% chance that Tezuka will see through this plan." Inui started writing non-stop in his note book.

"Hey Inui-sempai, what happened with the rest of 44%?" Momo asked grinning.

"Hmm, it's 29% chance Tezuka will be too absorbed by Echizen to even notice his surroundings, and 15% chance that Tezuka will not punish any of us because winter holidays are approaching." Inui close his note book.

"Wow, Inui, you do know Tezuka." Eiji potted.

"It's just my data, its's still incomplete though."

"Remember that neither Tezuka, nor Echizen could fit in your data." Oishi stated.

"You're right, Oishi, but you never know." Inui said darkly.

All shuddered.

"I agree to Fuji's plan" a shy Kawamura admitted.

They all turned to look at him with devouring eyes.

Fuji took his racket from his bag and handed it to him.

"BURNING! WE BUMP INTO BABY-GIRL AND TEZUKA!"

Taka was not someone to argue with a racket in hand and Fuji knew that too well. The rest of Seigaku regulars glared at Fuji, but sighed ultimately. You cannot cross Fuji either.

* * *

The town was decorated nicely with lights in different shapes ranging from stars to letters, and candles, beautiful. Winter has come in full force. It was already snowing, even now, so much more fir for her second date. It was only one week after she confessed to her boucho and they were on a first official date. Maybe she should have been wondering why she had to wait for a week to get a date with her lover. But no, she understood him. Being president of Student Council and boucho of a prestigious tennis club wasn't easy at all. That is why she just does not complain and enjoys her time with him.

They were holding hands. It has been a joint gesture. Their hands just spoke in their name. Maybe it was better this way. It was just like them to bask into a comfortable silence, neither wanted to fill with unnecessary words.

However Tezuka felt the urge to add something.

"I think we are being followed." He said in a stern voice, a little pissed off of being interrupted on their date.

"For quite some time if you ask me." Ryoma said glancing at her boyfriend. He wasn't going to let it interfere with their date, was he?

Tezuka stopped on his track and pulled her quickly around the corner. He held her tight, not caring about the stares, silencing any attempt of protest.

Ryoma felt like melting in his embrace. This reminded her of another one, quite as fierce and possessive. And what had followed it.

* * *

_Tezuka let go of his hold on his crush. Ryoma, on the other hand, is reluctant to release her hold on him, so she encircles his waist._

_The brown haired captain looks away from the girl. He could not be as blunt as Ryoma, he is much more careful and guarded to permit himself to be open. Though, it happened, slowly at first, without anyone noticing he had begun to soften his eyes every time he had looked at the freshman. His smile would creep on his face more easily. He had been letting his guard down more often._

_But this is different. How can you put into words something so important? It isn't as if they were speaking a different language, although sometimes Tezuka is not so sure. They are both quite aware of their feelings for each other, so where lay the problem? Maybe he is thinking too much, he concludes._

_Ryoma stares at him knowingly, it is her feminine intuition that tells her he is having an inner turmoil. She ponders whether or not to save him from himself or let him dwell longer. She decides for the first._

"_Aaah, Aaah. We're not getting anywhere. Ne, boucho, looks like I have to give you a hand there." She says with a smug gracing her lips._

_Tezuka turns a question plastered all over his face._

"_Echizen?"_

"_Boucho, it's Ryoma. Here." _

_She whispers and detaches her hands just to grab his shoulders to bring him down, down for a kiss. It's only for a second, but is what they have been missing. Ryoma pulls back, smiling lovingly at the other man. _

_Tezuka blinks, once twice. Kissing feels unexpectedly right with her. They have found the most common alphabet to express their feelings, through actions, that spoke for thousand words. _

_He captures her lips in a passionate kiss, this time lingering longer, deepening it. The words roll easily from his lips: "I love you…Ryoma." And it is the undeniable truth._

"_What took you so long? " Ryoma says kissing him for the third time in a single day._

_

* * *

_

Ryoma sighed happily, brought back to reality. It was nice hearing those words from Tezuka.

"So, have you discovered who is following us?" Ryoma muttered her voice being muffled by his chest.

"Ryoma I think they know." Tezuka added narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, so it is them." Ryoma grumbled. "They choose the perfect day to figure it out!"

Tezuka twitched his lips upwards at that, but otherwise he just nodded.

"I'd say we should scare them." Ryoma's sadist mind was put to work. (Must be Fuji's influence)

Her boyfriend quivered. He was beginning to know who he was dating.

"No, Ryoma." Tezuka disagreed.

"Why not, they started it. They disserve it!" Ryoma was just being stubborn.

"I want to know what they are up to." Tezuka tried to reason with the childish part of Ryoma.

"Hmm, pretty sneaky, boucho" Ryoma grinned.

"Who should we sacrifice?" Fuji opened his sapphire eyes measuring the others from head to toe.

"Ano, Fujiko, you're not being fair!" Kikumaru complained half-hartedly clinging to Oishi when Fuji gave him his 'most innocent stare'.

"He's right, Fuji we-"he stopped mid-sentence, while Fuji turned and grabbed his camera out of his pack.

"Anything you wanted to add, Oishi?" Fuji smiled serenely.

Oishi gulped. "No."

"Anyone else?"

There was a brief silence filled with tension, "No" all said at once.

"Then where were we…Ah, yes, who should we bump into them…" Fuji happily trailed off.

"The winner is Momo-sempai" Fuji finally announced. How did he come to that conclusion? Well, Momo was indeed very powerful, but also a little clueless.

"What!" Momo widened his eyes." It can't be! This isn't my lucky day. I'm not doing it!" he retorted.

Fuji was well prepared for it. "Mina, yesterday I happened to see Momo and Ka-"

"Okay, sempai, I'll go" Momo said blushing.

Fuji was having the time of his life.

* * *

Tezuka was becoming more and more nervous, while maintaining his poker face. With every step took forward, the regulars seemed to be getting nearer. He should not complain. It was his idea after all. What could happen? Knowing Fuji, only something bad.

A/N: Happy New Year to everyone!


End file.
